


Hopeless

by cinalilli



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Ish?? - Freeform, idk this was pre-rwby4 so, sprig, whatever i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinalilli/pseuds/cinalilli
Summary: Yang decided there was simply no point anymore.





	

She woke up.

Yang Xiao Long lay in bed, and for once in her life, had no intention of leaving.

Possibly ever.

She knew she was the stubborn type. Over the years, it had served her quite well, actually. So stubbornly, bitterly, she resolved to never get involved in anything again.

It’s better this way, she couldn’t help but think, rolling over to face the window, I don’t think I can do anything anymore, anyway.

It was fall. Ruby’s favorite season... she noted, the factoid coming unbidden to her mind. Her eyes traced the path of a fluttering leaf, shifting her weight to prop her head up under her right palm--

Oh. Yeah.

Yang froze, deciding instead to slump back down onto the bed, frustration burning in her expression.

“Hey kiddo.”

The door clicked open, the gravelly voice of her uncle greeting her consolingly. All this pity. She didn’t want to be pitied.

“Uncle Qrow.” The name left her lips stiffly, perhaps too stiffly to be considered friendly. Not that Yang particularly cared about being friendly at the moment, or anything.

She flinched despite herself nonetheless.

He sat down, pulling over a chair from across the room to her bedside. 

“How’re you holding up, Yang?”

“Fine, I guess,” she replied, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Qrow seemed to appreciate that. “Aside from, y’know, missing an arm.”

“About that,” Qrow said, picking up the gauntlet on Yang’s dresser, (She hated the thing. Why was it still there?) “I have a cybernetics contact in Atlas, and if you and your father are willing, we can get you a replacement. Supposedly, you can’t even feel the difference, once you get used to it, and we can get it outfitted for weapons, if you want. You don’t--”

“Tell him no. I’m not going.”

“What?”

“I’m not going back into the field. I’m not going to stay a Huntress, and I’m not going to Haven with you and Ruby.”

Qrow’s expression darkened, and he leaned forward, steepling his fingers. “What brought this up?”

“I don’t see why I have to explain--”

“Allow me to rephrase that, then. Why are you quitting. Why now?”

“That’s none of your business,” Yang growled, bitterly breaking eye contact with her uncle. “I just can’t do this anymore, okay?”

“Really.” Qrow said flatly, his face betraying no signs of understanding.

“Look, this is my decision. Back off.”


End file.
